Chatting Into the Night
by Petros24
Summary: Kind of fluffy. Goku and Chi Chi chat about everything and anything in bed together as they await the Sandman's arrival at night. Set post-Buu. If the conversation seems a bit all over the place, that's on purpose.


**Chatting Into the Night**

Goku and Chi Chi just jumped into bed for the evening. There would be no funny business tonight, as both simply weren't in the mood and were also fatigued from chasing Goten around all day while Videl and Gohan had a supervised date at the Son house.

Chi Chi scooted closer to Goku and placed her hand on his chest while her head rested on his shoulder. After all this time, she still couldn't believe she had ever regretted marrying him (which she of course did at various points). There was no better feeling she could attain than what she felt right now: being with Goku in a warmly embrace in private. Everything was so...right during these periods. They would often go on talking about anything one could consider. In fact, Bulma herself would be surprised at how intelligent some of their conversations had been during these moments.

"That was a nice day, if not exhausting. Videl continues to surprise me with how well mannered she is. I can't believe Hercule is her father. She must've picked up on those things from her mother. And to think I called her a hussy the first time I met her," Chi Chi noted.

"Yea, Goten's a little fire cracker. I guess he takes after me in other areas outside of the looks department." Goku commented with a laugh.

"It's true though. It's hard to believe she lives in the same house as _The Champ_ (Goku's emphasis). I don't want to completely tear the guy apart. If it weren't for him, Vegeta and I wouldn't have been able to beat Majin Buu. But even still, the difference between the two of them is mind boggling."

"It really is. I hope she'll be comfortable talking about her mother with us soon enough. Gohan told me beforehand to not bring it up. I want her to feel like she's a true part of our family. She will be soon enough as it were."

"Yea Chi, that was one thing I wanted to mention. You should probably cool off with the talk about marriage and grandkids when she's around. It didn't seem to make her too uncomfortable; but you could possibly scare her off. They're only teenagers."

"We married when we were teenagers."

"Well you were a teenager. Technically, I was twenty. Besides, times have changed and it's a completely different situation for them. One, people don't marry that young in general anymore, and two they're both going to go to college. Who knows what will happen. The other thing is this: I'm a little unconfident about Gohan's lady skills. Even around Videl he still gets tongue tied and often blushes. Imagine if he had to try and find a new girlfriend just because your constant chit chat about settling down chases her away. It'd be tough for him. He's still a pretty introverted kid. He's lucky he's found someone who seems to be a perfect match; but I couldn't think there would be too many other women out there like that for him."

"Goku, have you been watching the news again?"

"I guess, why?"

"You mentioned people marry at later ages these days. How would _you_ know that?"

"Oh, well the news talked about a study showing as much, especially for those who are educated the way Gohan and Videl will soon be."

"My goodness, you didn't even know what the 'news' was when we married."

"Well I'm eighteen years older and eighteen years more worldly, which isn't saying much for someone who grew up in the forest. I have to ask Vegeta what that would be in Saiyan years. More interestingly, what would that be in dog years?"

"Dog years? Really Goku? I guess you have only changed so much since you were a boy. Speaking of a little you, I can't believe Goten tossed a handful of rice on Videl's face. That was so embarrassing. Even you wouldn't have done that when you were younger."

"True, but I did tap others private areas to determine their sex. I'd say that's a lot worse than tossing some rice. Besides, Videl had fun with it. She immediately gave him a dose of his own medicine by throwing a handful of pepper at his face. You have to admit it was pretty funny watching the little guy sneeze himself to the ground."

"Yea, I guess. She really has taken a liking to Goten. I suppose her being an only child makes appreciate a younger sibling around, even though Goten always tries to spar with her."

"That was one thing that didn't go well today. Goten firing a kamehemeha at Videl was not good. Good thing I was there because I'm pretty sure Gohan was too nervous to do anything. I can't really remember ever disciplining Gohan, though I suppose he didn't need it considering how well behaved he was. But disciplining Goten for the first time was weird. I felt bad having to yell at him. It probably didn't help my nerves that he thought I was joking and kept running around the property until I finally caught him and shoved him in his room."

"Disciplining is part of being a proper father dear. Put that experience in your 'eighteen years wiser' toolkit. Speaking of that, since we're in a time of peace, and you are definitely wiser these days, perhaps we should revisit our 'you should get a job' talk."

"Not now Chi."

"Then when Goku? Seriously, we've lived off a combination of the prize money you won from the tournament right before we married, what my father gives me, and what Bulma gives us."

"Bulma gives us money!?"

"Ya genius. How do you think we pay for food. Feeding three Saiyans is outrageously expensive."

"Wow. That's rather embarrassing."

"Yes, it is."

"Hmm...well I could only get one of those low-wage, low-skill jobs since I have no formal education. Not to mention I'm an alien with strength I can barely control."

"Um...low-wage, low-skill job. Again, how do you know what that is."

"Read something about it in the paper the other day."

"You can read the paper? We don't even get the paper."

"Picked one up at Capsule Corp when I was last training with Vegeta. But yea, I read a lot of things in other world with King Kai. Granted, what Launch taught Krillin and I when we were kids was really basic, but it was enough of a starting point for me to improve."

"Okay, you're sooo getting a job now. You clearly have developed enough intellect. You being a muscle bound moron is NOT an excuse for you anymore."

"Orrr I could just win the next World Tournament and we can use that prize money. The prize is WAY bigger now."

Chi Chi sighed realizing this was going nowhere. Her eyes were getting a bit heavy.

"I don't think Mr. Satan would like that. Your taking his glory."

"Well then maybe I can let him win in exchange for him giving us the money."

"That's most clever excuse you've ever used to not get a job."

"Eighteen years wiser. The better question Chi, is why don't you get a job? You'd be great at a lot of things."

"Because I'm too busy feeding your and your sons' faces while trying to raise my boys properly despite them having powers derived from a dead alien race!"

"Relax Chi, it was just a joke."

Chi Chi settled down and sighed, "What will I ever do with you, Goku."

"I don't know. What have you done with me up to this point?"

"It was a rhetorical question smart guy. Did you learn what rhetorical means in other world."

Goku grinned coyly, "Sure, it's a type of food. Kidding, kidding..."

"Right, just like our marriage...a type of food."

"I really want to change the drapes in the living room. There so plain and boring. Plus they've been here since Gohan was a baby."

"I don't see anything wrong with them."

"That's because you're a guy. My femininity wants to get a more decretive and vibrant kind."

"Well why don't we go into West City tomorrow and look around then," Goku offered

"Yea. That's actually a good idea."

"And then we can buy them with all that money we have," Goku adding salt to a reopened wound.

"You're not helping yourself darling."

Chi Chi looked up and found Goku's eyes shut with him lightly snoring. Oh well, that's okay. Maybe they could at least window shop tomorrow. But Goku should really get a job soon, she thought.

Goku's peaceful slumber was contagious and Chi Chi soon caught the sleep bug. Regardless the contents of their chat and banter, it was another precious private moment with the one she was connected to in the law, her mind, heart, and soul.


End file.
